Drew and May Begin An Adventure
by Karnik
Summary: Drew and May go on their Johto adventure together.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, good bye!" called out May and Max, as Ash left. He had finished the Hoenn league and was now going to return to Pallet town. "See ya, May", Ash yelled back from the ferry. May watched as the ferry slowly vanished from sight. "So, May, what are you going to do now?" her little brother, Max, asked. "Well, we've got to get back to Petalburg to see Mom and Dad. Let's head back." The sky was darkening to night when May got home, next to the gym. Max had sent a message to his parents when they left, and they had clearly been awaiting their children, based on the way that their mom ran out and gave them a hug. "I missed you guys so much" their mom cried as she hugged them. "Ummmm, Mom, not breathing" they said. "Sorry. So who's ready for dinner?" she asked. "We are! We are!" Max and May chimed. After sitting down and having a good dinner, they sat down in the den with hot chocolate. "So, what are you planning, May?" asked their mom. "Well, Drew said he was going to Johto ... along with the other coordinators, like Solidad and Harley" she covered quickly, "So I thought maybe I would join him ... I mean them, and participate in the Johto contests." Max looked at May quizzically. It's pretty weird that she seems to be focused so much on Drew. But being eight, he just shrugged it off. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Special delivery for May Maple" came the slightly nasal voice. May opened the door and the man thrust a letter and a rose in her hands and left. After closing the door, she opened the letter and took a look and what it said. In Drew's neat handwriting, there was written:

_Dear May,_

_Tomorrow at noon, I'm going to be on a ferry to Johto. I have another pass with your name on it if you want to come with me. Boarding starts at 11:00 AM. If you don't want to come with me, then disregard this letter. _

_Yours truly,_

_Drew_

With the letter there was a rose. Putting the rose in her pocket and turning around to her family, she stated "I'm leaving for Johto tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"But honey, you just came back" her mom complained. "All my coordinator friends will be on the ferry tomorrow at noon. If I don't leave, then I'll have a long, lonely week on the ride to Johto" she explained. "Fine, dear" her mom said. She had told them that all of her coordinator friends were there because she didn't want anyone to know she had a thing for Drew. Meanwhile, in LaRousse town, Drew was thinking about how wonderful it would be if May showed up tomorrow. It would be like one week long date for them. There was that one part of his brain that was the rational one and told him not to get his hopes up, but other wise he was head over heels for her, and he was finally going to tell her tomorrow. The next day, May got up earlier than usual and ate hurriedly. Her mom handed May her backpack. "Have fun, sweetie!" her mom called. "Don't worry, I will" May yelled. She rode her bike down to the ferry dock. Where she saw Drew waiting. "Hey, Drew" she yelled. "Well if it isn't May" he answered back, pulling out a rose and handing it to her, "Are you ready for Johto?" he asked. "Of course I am" she said, a fiery determination in her eyes. At noon the ship left. May and Drew had cabins next to each other. Drew finished unpacking quickly and went over to May's cabin and knocked. "Come in!" she called out. He walked in, rose in hand(don't ask where he gets the roses from), and smiles. "So, May, I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight" he asked tentatively. "You mean like a ... date?" asked May. "Yeah" said Drew. "Of course!" May shouted, embracing Drew. "I thought that you would never ask!" she continued, still shouting. "I'll get you at seven, then" Drew said. As soon as he was in his cabin, his cool facade melted and he danced around the cabin in joy while singing "she said yes." The rest of the time until seven was uneventful. At seven sharp, Drew walked up to May's door wearing a tuxedo and carrying his signature rose. He knocked tentatively. May opened the door, and his heart almost burst. She was wearing a beautiful dress that screamed _I'm sexy and I know it!_ He handed her the rose and said "Come on, let's get going", smiling a sincere smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drew and May sat down at the ship's best restaurant. It had great jazz music playing in the back round, and candles casted a soft glow on the table that they ate at. They talked and laughed about some of the other Hoenn coordinators. One particularly funny(at least to them) topic was the way Harley dressed. "I think that guy is mentally ill to be dressing up like a Pokemon" Drew laughed. "I wonder if he ever changes out of it at all" May said. "Well, if he doesn't, then that explains the smell" Drew said, laughing. After the dinner, Drew and May walked back to their cabins. "Look May, I've got to tell you something. When I first met you, I fell in love with you. But I didn't know how to react, so I did what I always do, and that's act like a jerk. But it's not right to treat you that way, May, so I'm going to do something that is way overdue" and he bent down and kissed her. The kiss slowly became more passionate and intense he was about to slide his hand up her dress when she broke the kiss. "Sorry, but no sex right after our first date", she told him. "Sorry, it wasn't right of me to even try" Drew answered. "Oh, trust me, I want to do it too, but it's just way too early" she answered, "So then, good night"

"Good night", Drew said back, and they both went into their cabins.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, May woke up and got dressed. There was a breakfast buffet on the ship with complimentary breakfast, so she went ahead and helped herself to the eggs benedict, waffles, and bagels that they had available. As she sat down to eat, a young green haired man sat down across from her. "Good morning, May", he said coolly. "Good morning, Drew", she answered. She still couldn't believe that the person that she had loved for years was finally her boyfriend. She was broken out of her daydream by his voice. "I was thinking that today, we could have a picnic lunch date. There is a special little meadow they have at the top. What do you think?" he asked. "I love that idea" May answered joyfully. It would be a great opportunity for both them and their Pokemon. "Great. I'll see you soon then" Drew said, handing her another red rose. He then got up and started to leave, then all of a sudden remembered something. "By the way, these are really popular in Johto, and I thought you and I should each have one" he said, handing a small pink thing that looked like a cellphone. "What is it?" she asked. "It's called a Pokegear. It has a radio, map of the Johto and Kanto regions, and a phone and messaging system. I thought that you could use one" stated Drew. "Thanks" May said. She spent a couple hours in her cabin reading a book on the Johto region when her Pokegear made a beep. She looked and saw she had a message from Drew. Come meet me at the meadow. She got up, stretched, and started walking towards the meadow. Just as she got up, her Pokegear beeped again. She opened it up and saw that there was an arrow on it. She followed it until she found herself at the meadow. In the middle, Drew was on a picnic blanket with a basket next to him. Roserade stood in the middle with his arms up as a centerpiece. There were two plates with sandwiches and salad on them, along with cans of soda. "Wow, Drew, you put all of this together for us!" she exclaimed. "For you", he replied, "Nothing's too good for my girl", Drew added with that cool smile of his. So they sat down on their second date, enjoying themselves. May sent out Beautifly, and she went along with Roserade to have fun. "So, what was your life like before you became a coordinator?" May asked Drew. Drew's face suddenly looked way sadder. "I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have", said May, looking worried. "It's all right. I need to tell someone anyway. See, I lost my parents when I was really young. There was a fire at my house, and I was sleeping over at a friends. Nobody's sure what caused the fire. But that morning, I learned that both of my parents were dead. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in LaRousse town. That's why I became such a jerk. I created a wall, and nobody could tear it down", he explained, then he looked up and said, "Then you came along." Their lips met in a sweet, romantic kiss as the clock struck one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, May was tired and retired to bed early, so Drew had to stay up alone. He wondered about Johto, and how he was going to compete against May now. He loved her too much to give his all against her. Although he knew that she wouldn't be happy if he didn't try to beat her. He sighed and looked up at the wingull flying above him. He remembered what professor Birch had told him *flashback* "Do you see the wingull flying like that, Drew", asked Birch. "Yeah, it's so cool how they fly almost like they're dancing" said (a younger) Drew, looking up in amazement. "Well, that's their mating dance. When two bird Pokemon mate, they do it for life. *end flashback* and from the first moment he saw may, he felt like those wingull. He knew he had found his mate for life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Hi everybody, sorry it took so long, I had some stuff to take care of. But here I have the next chapter, so let me know what you think!**

May looked up at the ceiling in her cabin. In three days, they would dock in Johto and she would begin her journey with Drew. She sure hoped that he wouldn't think that she'll take it easy on him now that they're dating. She thought about how Drew had tried so hard to hide his feelings for her, when in reality they had both been in love with each other since they had met years ago. She had thought about their first date, and what would have happened if she hadn't stopped them. She found herself wondering what Drew looked like naked... and stopped herself before she reached a very awkward thought. She ultimately decided to just trust in the big picture. She didn't know what was going to happen now, but nobody did. All she could do was trust and hope that everything worked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Two things have now changed; my pen name and the story title. I don't see this story lasting for as long as a series would, so I changed the name of the story to more accurately reflect the time frame of the story. Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

As the early morning sun rose over the deep blue ocean, Drew was still thinking about the night after the first date. Now that the hormones had calmed down, he realized that he didn't really want to have sex with May, or at least not yet. Just then, two gloved hands covered his eyes. "Guess who!" exclaimed a very familiar girl voice. "Is it... Solidad?" he asked, feigning curiosity. "Very funny" said the voice in a tone that indicated she was pouting. Drew laughed, turned around, and swept May into his arms and gave her a kiss. "You do know I was kidding, right" he murmured. "Of course" answered May, "So, what are our plans for the last day on board?" she asked. "Well, maybe we can see a movie on the ship. I heat that they're playing _Destiny Deoxys_. Do you think we should go?" Drew replied. "Only if you want to" answered May. This led to about five minutes of them going back and forth with that statement until finally, May said "Fine! Let's go!". Drew smiled and said "Alright then, see you at three o'clock for the movie." So the hours passed, and the they watched the movie. Following the movie, they had dinner, spent some time relaxing, then went to bed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't think the story will go on for much longer than three chapters at a max. Please review my story and tell me what you think, but don't flame me. I respond well to criticism, but I hate it when people flame others. So tell me what you think by reviewing!**

May and Drew looked at the horizon and saw Olivine city in Johto. The captain's voice came over the PA system; "Hello everybody, this is your captain speaking. We will arrive in Olivine city in approximately one hour. Thank you for riding with us." Both May and Drew were glad that the week of travel ended and that they could get back to work on contests. It seemed like all of a sudden, the seaport city was looming over them, with advertisements everywhere for everything. "The couples Pokemon contest?" asked May, reading over an ad. As soon as they docked, May and Drew grabbed their bags and headed straight for the contest center. "What is the couples' contest?" Drew asked the receptionist. "Well" she answered, "you and your sweetie over there will enter together and try to win the contest using skills that you two have developed together." Drew exchanged a glance with May. It said _we've got a lot of work to do_.


	9. Chapter 9

After practicing for a long time, May and Drew were taking a break. Roserade and eevee were eating pokeblock while Drew and May had lunch that he made. All of a sudden, eevee saw something shiny and ran off. "Eevee!" May yelled running after him. She found eevee near a yellow piece of metal shaped like a sun. Eevee touched it, and all of a sudden began to glow with a white light. After the light faded away, standing in the small brown Pokemon's place was a lavender Pokemon with a forked tail and a jewel in it's forehead. "No way" whispered May, looking at her newly evolved espeon. Just then, espeon suddenly used teleport and they were back with Drew, who nearly had a heart attack when they suddenly appeared. "What happened?" he asked, and then seeing espeon said, "Never mind." May checked her espeon with her pokedex and saw it's moves. Besides teleport, he also had confusion, shadow ball, and hidden power. All of a sudden, she had an idea. "I think I have a great preliminary performance", she told Drew, smiling. She told him her plan, and smiled and agreed that it was a great idea. They began training again. "All right espeon, use confusion to lift and spin roserade" May yelled. "Roserade, use petal dance!" shouted Drew. A dome of petals materialized around them. "Espeon, spin a shadow ball toward the top of the dome" commanded May. The petals created something similar to a comet tail for the shadow ball. "Roserade, frenzy plant" finished Drew, and the a huge vine broke the comet and petals rained down everywhere around them.

**Author's note: I know I disregarded the anime but this is how I think it should have been. Besides, it's not like I'm writing episodes for the anime. Don't forget the review the chapter! I have another story in the works, and the first chapter should be out next week. Also, I'll finish the story by the end of this week or beginning of next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: The last chapter at last! I know that this was a pretty short story, but it was also the first one I completed. I'm planning on starting to write another story so you can expect to see the first chapter of that next week. Don't forget to review!**

"That was a wonderful performance" called out the MC as the young man with his noctowl and the lady with her swinub left the stage. "Next, we have May and Drew from Hoenn!" the MC yelled. Backstage, Drew turned to May. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, smiling. "I was born ready" answered May. Drew looked at her, unable to believe the confidence that she was exuding. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl that nearly had a heart attack of nervousness before her first contest. They stepped out onto the stage to meet the applauding crowd. They went through their first round performance perfectly. The dome of petals, followed by the shadow ball comet, completing with the burst of frenzy plant threw the crowd into almost a riot. The judges had nothing but praise for them. The rest of the round past, and they were able to move on to the second round. Once there, May sent out her venasaur while Drew sent out Masquerain. They were battling trainers that sent out Plusle and Minun. Masquerain used bug buzz, and venasaur surrounded it with a razor leaf, knocking out the opponent and ensuring their move to the final round. At the final round they battled Harley and Soledad. Neither of them were willing to lose. Harley sent out his infamous cacturne, while Soledad used lapras. May used wartortle, and Drew used butterfree. An intense battle ensued, and the attacks were hardly distinguishable. The timer stopped and the four pokemon stared at each other. Just then, cacturne and lapras collapsed. "The winners of the contest are... Drew and May!" called the MC, and the crowd went wild. Harley looked like he was going to faint, but Solidad smiled and congratulated them. They each received a ribbon that looked like half a heart. That night they got ready to leave. Afterwards, they went down to the beach and just sat by the waves looking at the full moon. Suddenly May turned to Drew and said, "I love you." Drew turned and told her "I love you, too." May put her head on his shoulder. They didn't know what the future would hold, and they didn't know what was going to happen. They did know that they would always be ready to tackle anything that came at them, together.

**Author's note(part 2): Awww, what a sweet ending to the story. Tell me what you thought of the story by reviewing it, and don't forget that another one is coming out soon! Until next time, bye!**


End file.
